The present invention relates to a rotating electrical machine control unit and power generation system, particular to a control unit and power generation system of a doubly-fed machine.
Doubly-fed machine has conventionally been used as the generator for an aerogeneration system. It is a generator-motor, equipped with 3-phase winding laid in slots provided at equal distance on the stator and rotor, that is operated at variable speed by applying variable-frequency alternating current power particularly to the secondary of the generator-motor. As disclosed in the Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 05-284798 (hereinafter called the Patent Document 1), the doubly-fed machine like the above has a resolver for detecting a rotating position, slip frequency which is the differential between the primary frequency and secondary frequency is calculated, and the output is controlled by a power converter.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 05-284798